People with physical disabilities, such as the elderly, the handicapped, or those recovering from injuries or surgery it is difficult to access an examination table in a doctor's office ranks high on the list. Since the sitting area is often the same height as a countertop, a step stool or intermediate platform is often needed for access; even for those of good health and average stature. Such a stool quickly turns into an impossible barrier for many including the elderly, the disabled, little people, or even young children. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which the elderly, physically disabled, and the like can access an examination table regardless of their physical ability. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
There have been attempts in the past to invent improved medical examination tables. U.S. Pat. No. 7,167,739 issued to Hubertus et al. discloses a medical examination device comprising an examination space, a combination of a frame and a patient table and rack that displaces a patient on the patient table into and out of the examination space. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a sectionalized examination table that is configured for individuals with limited mobility or who are wheel chair confined.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,073,464 and 6,435,110 issued to Keil discloses veterinary height adjustable wet tables that can be lowered to assist in locating animals to the wet table surface and can be raised to an elevation desirable for veterinary treatment of an animal. Unfortunately, these patents do not appear to disclose a sectionalized medical examination table for humans.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,209,463 issued to Koharchik et al. discloses a medical examination table having an apparatus for support and securing the backrest to an inclined position and self-adjusting drawers. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a medical examination table that comprises sectionalized, components that are height-adjustable for ease of use by physically limited and/or wheelchair dependent patients.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,403 issued to Yindar discloses a power-operated medical examination table that comprises a pedestal base with an extendable and retractable column. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a height-adjustable examination table that possesses the ability to be lowered to a position where physically limited individuals are able to access the table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,240 issued to D'Amico et al. discloses a patient examination table that appears to comprise a table that utilizes an electric motor, cables and pulleys to adjust the height of the table. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a height-adjustable medical examination table that utilizes an electrically-powered hydraulic lift system to raise and lower the table, nor does the disclosed patent appear to teach a table that is adaptable for ease of use by physically impaired individuals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,951 issued to Douglass et al. discloses a hydraulically powered lifting examination table. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a hydraulic lifting system similar to the system discloses in the instant apparatus, nor does it appear to be configured for ease of use by those with physical limitations including wheel chair bound individuals.